


The smallest things (take up the most room in your heart)

by artsyleo



Series: Tumblr prompt writing [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Peter, Cute, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Inspired By Tumblr, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Moving In Together, Pure Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyleo/pseuds/artsyleo
Summary: "Did you colour code your boxes?""Of course. That way I know where everything is.""A, you're one of a kind. And to think that the first time we met, I wasn't so sure about you. Especially when I opened the mini-fridge and saw that box of crickets."A little short for one of my own aus!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr prompt writing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559737
Kudos: 13





	The smallest things (take up the most room in your heart)

It had been months of talking, arguments and making up, calls to Tony to make *adult* decisions, but today, Alec and Peter were finally moving in together. Months ago, Alec had been persuaded to move from his questionable apartment to one of Tony's rooms, but after one too many close calls in the bedroom, they decided that it was best for the both of them to move in together.  
In the end, they had decided on a small apartment, not too far away from the Avengers compound, that Tony had ended up paying the deposit on. He'd almost bought them a house altogether, but the two had decided that they wanted to give a normal life (or, as normal as it could be when *certain things* were involved) a go, and learn to live in l a small apartment by themselves. 

"Did you actually *colour code* your boxes?" Peter giggled. They had spent the last two hours moving boxes around, dragging things from the truck outside up two flights of stairs, but they couldn't be happier.   
"Of course! That way I know where everything is." Alec grinned.   
"Alec, you truly are one of a kind. And to think that the first time we met, I wasn't so sure about you. Especially when I opened the mini-fridge and saw that box of crickets."  
Alec shuddered at the memory. "In my defense, that mini-fridge was there when I moved in, and it wasn't exactly the most hygienic place to live anyway, was it?"  
Peter just smiled as Alec brought in the last of the boxes, closing the door to *their* apartment behind him.   
"What you smilin' at?" Alec questioned, dropping the boxes on the floor and walking across to Peter.   
"This is *our* place. We've actually made it here."   
"Yep," Alec grinned. "You ain't getting rid of me any time soon, babe."  
Peter scrunched up his nose at the term of endearment, but Alec just smiled back, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist and holding him close.   
"Can you hear that, though?" Peter gasped.   
"... What?"   
Peter walked around, his arms spread wide.   
"An empty apartment. Silence. Peace." Peter grinned suggestively. Alec pointed straight at him, wiping the mischievous grin off Peter's face.   
"Nuh-uh! Not yet, we've gotta deal with all this first, mister."   
Peter groaned. "Fiiiiiine." 

A few hours later, boxes still sat strewn around the apartment, and Peter and Alec sat curled up on the old sofa ("Peter, that sofa is gross we've gotta throw it out first." "Noooo just come sit with me for a bit pleaseee.") content to finally have their own space. In the morning they'd unpack the rest of the boxes, maybe go and see Tony. But for now, this space was just their own, and they were content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy as fuck I like it.   
> I'm sorry I'm late again oop.   
> Enjoyyyy  
> LeooOo  
> Ps if you enjoyed this it's actually part of my own AU which is the other series on my account called 'Spider-Man: Golden Age' <3


End file.
